Apology
by GoldeneyedJohnnycake
Summary: This is a snapshot of Pony's correspondence with Soda during the Vietnam War. It's also an apology of sorts from me, since I haven't written anything in so long. (One-shot until further notice.)


**A/N:** ** _S. E. Hinton owns all rights to the characters in The Outsiders and her other stories, I only own my imagination. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, I've been writing more original fiction lately. I hope you like this, and let me know if you'd like to see this one-shot expanded at all. I'd be more than happy to comply. I don't own the rights to Led Zeppelin's or Creedence Clearwater Revival's music, and Pony's opinions of Jesus people do not necessarily reflect my own._**

Saturday, October 6, 1973

Dear Soda,

Sorry I haven't written you any letters since the beginning of last month. I've been swamped with all sorts of work lately, and I've only just gotten it all done. If I'd known teaching degrees were so hard to get, I probably wouldn't have even tried in the first place. Darry would've had my head, for sure, but I think I probably would've gone for something easier like basket-weaving or synchronized swimming. I wish you wouldn't have gone over to Vietnam, I know you'd have loved to see me graduate. We got the photos developed, so they're all ready for you to look at when y'all come back.

Did you hear the news about Israel, Egypt, and Syria going to blows? I'm not sure what that's all about yet, but I'll lay you dollars to doughnuts that we'll find out soon. Walter Cronkite won't let us down, I just know it. How'd you like to switch out the humidity for a desert climate? It wouldn't give you trench foot, but you'd have giant spiders to fight instead of Viet Cong. Sounds like a fair trade, right? And as a bonus, you'd get to see camels! Man, y'all have missed so much since you've been gone. It's hard to think that it's only been three years; it feels like a lifetime, and then some. I hope y'all aren't too lonesome over there. I haven't heard anything about fighting going on recently, are y'all gonna come home soon? I hope you make it in time for Thanksgiving or Christmas. It just isn't the same without you.

How are Two-Bit and Steve doing? I heard a rumor that Steve's a doctor now- is that true? If it is, please let him know that I'm sorry for everything I ever did to him, mostly because I don't want to get dissected in my sleep, or find that my legs have been amputated. I went to the military surplus store yesterday, and I saw tons and tons of hippies just buying up all the Navy bell-bottom pants they could get their hands on. Some say that they use them as an ironic fashion statement, but I don't see how ironic cutting up a pair of military grade pants and jackets is. Maybe I'm missing something, but I don't feel like taking drugs to find out what it is. Smoking pot isn't that fun anyway, it only made me really hungry and giggly. I just got _Houses of the Holy_ , and it's amazing. Cathy and I listened to it last night, but my favorite Zeppelin album is still _Led Zeppelin IV_. Can I send records in a care package? I might pick up another copy to send you. I don't know why I waited for six months to grab it; it's honestly one of the better albums to come out this year. It's much better than _Mardi Gras_ was, but I guess that isn't saying too much. I thought that album was a real piece of work. I know that one came out last year, but I hope you haven't listened to it yet; it was a huge disappointment.

It looks like the government is rationing gas now. We can only fill up on even days, which makes it hard to plan our weekly activities. I've been taking buses more often so Darry can use the truck, but it's annoying, since it seems like all the weirdos ride the bus. I know you're probably shaking your head and laughing at me right now, but it gets really awkward when several Jesus people try to corner me, asking if I know about the 'most righteous dude named Jesus' with these plasticky smiles all over their faces. Luckily I know their hand sign, so I can outsmart them for now, but I don't know how many more sweaty patchouli scented hugs I can stomach. They even come to our door sometimes, but I usually just say that we go to the church across town. I don't know what it is about them, but they really wig me out. I think it's the idea of home churches with only one leader. I met the head honcho of one of their meetings once, and there was just something off about him. Like, a Charles Manson kind of 'off'. They also jabber in nonsense words and call it 'speaking in tongues', and faint during services. I think they said that was 'getting slain in the spirit', or something. Apparently it's supposed to be a good thing. That head guy also preached about how Jesus was 'the best high you could ever have'. I wish I was kidding, seriously. I'm pretty sure the Baptists, Lutherans, and Catholics would beg to differ on that.

Thanks for sending Cathy those well-wishes in your last letter. I'm happy to report that she's now strep free and tonsil free. It took weeks of ice cream and mashed potatoes before she finally started feeling better, though. It was kinda funny to see her all wrapped up in a blanket nest in front of the TV eating ice cream from the carton. It reminded me of when I had mine taken out. I made her pancakes as her first solid meal, like Mom did for us, and she was ecstatic. I don't think I've ever seen anybody cry over pancakes before Cathy did. She says 'hi', by the way- she told me to write that in for her.

Can y'all get access to a phone once in a while? I'd love to hear your voice again, Soda. It'd be real nice to hear your laugh, too. It's weird, I wake up a lot when I'm home, expecting y'all to show up, even though you've been gone for three years. I guess that won't totally go away until you come home. I've been having some dreams about Dallas and Johnny lately, too. Do you ever get those? I only get them around this time of year. I still find it hard to believe that it's been almost ten years since that all went down. Time flies so fast as I get older. If this letter reaches you in time, happy early birthday and Halloween. Sorry you had to spend yet another year in a rain soaked Hell. Eat some ranger pudding and pound cake for me, okay? I think I'll bake a chocolate cake anyway. At least Cathy, Darry, and I can enjoy it. I'll try to send some candy with this letter, if I get a chance.

I hope to see you by the holidays, Pepsi-Cola.

Write soon,

Pony


End file.
